


Waves; A Ghost Story

by angstyarthoe



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Anxiety, Art, Death, Depression, Destiel - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Fiction, Flashback, Flatsound, Fluff, Gen, Ghosts, Haiku, Love, Mental Illnesses, Mentions of Suicide, Multiple chapters, Ocean, Older man/ younger woman, Original work - Freeform, PTSD, Poetry, Romance, Romantic Angst, Romantic Fluff, Sad, Smut, Songfic, Supernatural - Freeform, age gap, fan fiction, ghost story, highschool, mental health, mentions of supernatural, poem, teen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23056051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstyarthoe/pseuds/angstyarthoe
Summary: I long for the daywake up to the sound of ocean,And watch the wavesthat are your chestRise and fall,And feel the cool breezethat is your fingersRaffle my hair.On that day,I'll listen,To the ocean's heart,As I place my headon the damp sand,I'll Savor the salt,And I'll memorize,Every beat,Every drop,Before there are only ghosts left from what we once shared.Waves;A ghost story.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Waves; A Ghost Story

**Author's Note:**

> Hi dear readers,
> 
> This is the first time I’m publishing something i wrote. I’m actually quite stressed to see the reactions.  
> I’ve had this story in my mind for a long time, and I really tried to make a decent piece of writing out of it. I’ve had a lot of inspirations from Flatsound songs.  
> English is not my first language, so this story might contain a lot of grammatical errors, but please, don’t be disappointed, the more i write, the more i grow! It’d mean the world to me if you left a comment, and please be nice, since as i mentioned, it’s my first time writing.  
> I hope you enjoy reading Waves as much as i enjoyed writing it.  
> -Far

You know that feeling,  
Where your palms are all sweaty,  
and you can feel someone's waiting for you to say something,  
it's like you've been duct taped to your chair,  
and there's nothing but  
the compelling urge  
to just get the fuck out of this place  
on your mind?  
In short,  
Have you ever felt uncomfortable?

Broad, reliable, sculpted, not silent.  
I observe.  
It's what I do.  
Observing.  
Paying attention to objects way more than necessary.

 _I've heard a lot about you_ , he says. _You see, I'm here to help you with your... Situation._

My...Situation. Cute way to put it.

His office smells like mint flavored instant coffee, and he himself, of plans for future, success and opportunities.

_Does he still grab your feet,  
At nights, when you're trying to sleep?  
His shadow must be hard to avoid,  
What do you do to keep his memory weak?_

He asks and asks and asks.  
And I don't reply.  
I never do.  
I ignore the questions,  
The many framed certifications on his walls,  
The darkness burnt behind my eyelids,  
The faint smell of said instant coffee,  
The little plants he's put next to his window,  
And the cursed sound of bones,  
crushing against the ground.  
It never leaves. Never has.

And I ignore him, of course, like I did with everyone before him.

I've already told everyone to stop being so desperate. The way I am feels permanent.

 _You're going to be late for class_ , He breaks the silence. My silence.

_What do you say we call it a day, maybe you can come over when you've got something to say?_

I nod.

It's the mistake every school counselor ever makes.  
They always think they're observing me, analysing me and my every movement,  
Studying me.

But it's actually me.  
I'm the one studying them,  
Reading them.  
Their actions.  
Their looks even.  
In two months, I'll know every move they make by heart.  
I call it reverse-therapy,  
Even though I know it's not really called that.  
And I've mastered it finely through the years.

Hello, I'm a troubled highschooler from midwest,  
And this is a ghost story.

**Author's Note:**

> Are you generous enough to leave me a kudos?  
> Also your kind comments would only help me be a better writer!  
> I’m so thankful for the time you put into reading my story!  
> Stay tuned! <3 <3  
> -Far


End file.
